Tobi y Zetsu i'm in love whit you
by obito-no-tenshi
Summary: Tobi (Obito) y Zetsu, son muy buenos amigos. pero los sentimientos de Zetsu hacia su amigo no los puede evitar, Tobi tiene novia y es Rin pero Zetsu no lo sabe cuando se entera sera lo peor.(nada que ver con naruto solo son los personajes y el (madazetsu, se trata de tobi o mejor dicho "obito") hise esto por que amo a zetsu y a obito.) ojala les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Tobi y Zetsu son muy buenos amigos. Zetsu estará de cumpleaños muy pronto pero Tobi no sabe que le puede regalar.

Zetsu está muy enamorado de su amigo Tobi pero Tobi no lo quiere, o tal vez sí.

Zetsu-(sentado en el jardín trasero de su casa pensando en Tobi).

( .toc, (sonó la puerta), .)

Zetsu- ya voy... que ya voy. (Zetsu abrió la puerta que dejo ver a un muy lindo joven de pelo puntiagudo con unas pequeñas marcas en la cara a lado derecho).

Tobi- hola Zetsu puedo pasar.

Zetsu- si claro pasa... (Un leve sonrojo).-Tobi ya no estás con tu mascara ¿porque?

Tobi- aaa. Heheeeh. Es solo que me aburrí de esconder mi cara y aparte ya me da igual las cicatrices de mi rostro, yo soy muy lindo con marcas o sin ellas o bueno con las marcas me veo más sexy.

Zetsu-(sonrojo aumentando). S...si te vez muy bien sin tu mascara.

Tobi-(se sentó en el sofá y se rasco la cabeza). Zetsu y que quieres de regalo de cumpleaños.

Zetsu-(se sentó a lado de Tobi y lo miro con extrañeza.) Mmm... Pues supongo que me da igual lo que me regales, lo que me des estará muy lindo. (Termino riendo bajito).

Tobi-(miro con cara de extrañeza). Oye Zetsu, ¿para la fiesta que agás pudo invitar a mi novia?.

Zetsu-(miro con cara de incredulidad, Zetsu estaba muy triste, una pequeña lagrima escapo por su ojo izquierdo.)Emm... yo...estoy muy ocupado ahora puedes irte de mi casa.

Tobi-(el vio la cara de tristeza de Zetsu, también vio la lagrima que se escapo de su ojo pero no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue). Zetsu-porque tuve que enamorar de Tobi. El ahora tiene novia… hehe... quien se fijaría en alguien que tiene dos colores y el pelo verde... (Zetsu termino llorando en el piso diciéndose a si mismo te amo Tobi como no te das cuenta) «En otro lugar»

Rin- Obito por que no me besas, que ya no quieres estar conmigo. (Rin la novia de Tobi, esta abrazando a Obito "Tobi". (Asi le decía Zetsu de cariño.)

Tobi-(quedo pensando en porque Zetsu lo había tratado asi. Pero no hallaba la respuesta.)

Rin-¿Obito me estas escuchando?

Tobi- aa hehe… si claro rin como digas... (Que le pasa a Zetsu, y ¿porque me importa tanto Zetsu? Por fin estoy con Rin, ¿porque no puedo ser feliz?.

(Después del accidente en el auto cuando kakashi conducía y yo me lleve la pero parte del choque, rin me dio por muerto. dentro de varios años que nadie, bueno exceptuando a uno supo de mi estado. el era Zetsu, el estuvo conmigo cuando rin, no estuvo conmigo… él se preocupa por mi… o se preocupaba por mi ahora que sabe que estoy con rin debe odiarme.)

Rin- ¿en qué piensas Obito?... piensas en mí y te cuestionas como te elegí a ti y no a kakashi finalmente.

Tobi-(porque me elegiste… me elegiste porque te enteraste que mi familia es una de las más importantes de Japón).-Sabes rin. yo creía en el dicho un clavo saca a otro clavo. pero creo que ese dicho es una mierda igual que tu rin eres una interesada... la pero decisión que he tomado ha sido estar contigo! Terminamos ¡

Rin-(en el preciso instante que Obito "Tobi" le hablo se soltó de él y se echo a llorar.) Todo lo que quieres es estar con tu amigo ese bicolor y de pelo verde. ¿No es así?.

Tobi-yo... no... Si, pero por tu culpa el me debe… o más bien por mi culpa que te pregunte que si que rías ser mi novia. El me debe odiar.

Rin-(miro con cara de incredulidad las palabras de Obito).-Te arrepentirás de haberme dejado Uchiha Obito...

Tobi-Mmm yo jamás me arrepiento. Y otra cosa yo soy Uchiha Tobi, no Obito.

Rin-todo porque es raro de tu amigo te dice Tobi... ¡Eres Un Despreciable Marica. Pues Me Da Igual Yo Termino Contigo!

Tobi-pues me vale yo termine primero. (Ahora iré a la casa de Zetsu y le diré que mi gusta, y que siempre fui un tonto que nunca me di cuenta.

Obito o más bien ahora Tobi fue a la casa de Zetsu, esta casa quedaba muy cerca de donde estaba Tobi así que no tardo mucho tiempo en llegar.

Tobi- la puerta esta junta… que está pasando. (Tobi, abrió la puerta y en el sofá encontró a un joven abrazando a su Zetsu. Tobi no se contuvo y agarro del hombre al joven que por cierta tenia pelo rojo ojo cafés).- suéltalo.

Zetsu-(miro con cara de tristeza a Tobi que había vuelto y lo vio abrazando a aquel joven.

Tobi- Sasori… deja a Zetsu.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasori- porque… ¿porque tú me lo pides?, pues no creo ahora que le rompiste el corazón a Zetsu y lo dejaste. Tú siempre supiste, sabias que él te amaba. (Sasori amigo de ambos pero más de Zetsu. (Sasori siempre encontró lindo Zetsu, siempre le coqueteaba a Zetsu cuando Tobi estaba, porque sabía que eran muy unidos), Zetsu llamo a Sasori para que viniera un rato para que estuvieran hablando)

Zetsu-(Zetsu que antes que llegara Tobi estaba pegado a Sasori llorando en su hombro, se separo de Sasori. El ver a Tobi fue una gran, como diría… alegría o más bien sorpresa.)

Tobi-¡Que Lo Sueltes Te Digo! (Tobi jalo de un brazo a Zetsu para que dejara de abrazarlo.)

Sasori- porque no dejas que Zetsu decida con quien se quiere quedar. (No creo que Zetsu sea tan estúpido de elegir a Obito con lo que le hiso… o bueno creo que Zetsu es bastante tonto y está enamorado de Obito).

Tobi- por mi está bien… Zetsu, escoge el o yo. (Creo que me elegirá no sebe tan enojado si le doy un beso se le quita, pero si de verdad está enojado y me odia… No.)

Zetsu-(que hare… sasori es mi amigo y lo quiero como amigo, pero a Tobi lo amo y lo único que quiero es estar con él y el vino a buscarme pero que hare.) Sasori puedes irte gracias por venir cuando te llame pero necesito hablar con Obito.

Sasori-está bien Zetsu, pero cualquier cosa que necesites llama…

Tobi-no te llamara el no te necesita. (Tobi se sintió victorioso cuando escucho la voz de Zetsu escuchar su nombre).

Zetsu- cállate Obito… (Le dije Obito creerá que estoy enojado con el… pues no me importa fingiré un rato estar enojado).

Tobi- ¿p-pero estas enojado?.

Zetsu-¿bueno te parese poco? Tú comenzaste un noviasgo con la chica más interesada de todo Japón. Tu a ella la amas y por eso aceptaste sin darte cuenta de las intenciones que ella tenia... lo que dijo sasori es sierto y-yo,¡Te amo!... ¡Siempre me has..

En es momento Zetsu no pudo hablar, unos labios inpedian palabra alguna saliera de la boca de Zetsu. Se quedo helado al ver como obito movia su boca para que este respondiera, pero zetsu no respondio.

Zetsu-(empujando a obito, eso iso que obito perdiea el equilibrio y callera al piso). ¡Obito que te pasa o mejor que te crees! ¡Crees que puedes meterte con quien queras y hacer lo que quieras!. ¡Y después venir despechado y jugar con mis sentimientos!...(Zetsu con cada palabra que decia mas se asercaba a obito asta que quedo junto a el). ¿Pensaste que venir a mi y darme en beso te perdonaria?.

Tobi-heheeh... ¿debo responder esa pregunta?.

Tobi-A Zetsu no me digas Obito, no me gusta tu eres el que me puso Tobi no? Ese es mi nuevo nombre. (Tobi se puso de pie y abrazo a Zetsu). Te amo fui tan tonto, no medi cuenta siempre estuviste conmigo y nunca fui capas de ver que la persona mas tierna, hermosa, adorable, besable, abrazable y asi un sin numero de cosas hermosas que eres tu Zetsu... bueno pero eso no es lo más importante lo mas importante ahora es. ¡Perdoname Zetsu tu eres el amor de mi vida y ahora lo tengo muy claro¡.

Zetsu no supo que decir, lo inico que logro hacer fue mirar los ojos de obito.

Zetsu-T-tobi (Zetsu no podia hablar, sus lagrimas salian de sus ojos para perderse en su cuello).

Tobi-shhh... este no es momento de hablar mi pequeño bicolor sexy...

Tobi tomo de Zersu por la cintura y aserco su cara a la cara de Zetsu sus labios se pegaron automaticamente sus boca se abrian se cerraban y sus lenguas danzaban pero la falta de aire tomo fuerza y separo a los jovenes enamorados.

Tobi- Zetsu ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Zetsu-(Zetsu miro a los ojos de Tobi lo abrazo muy fuerte, pego su cara en el cuello de Tobi tomo aire y respondio) ¡SI!...

Tobi lo miro y lo beso nuevamente. se quedaron un rato pegados mirandose el uno al otro.

Tobi- ¿salgamos un rato a pasear?(Tobi cuando dijo eso se encamino a la puerta y le extendió la mano).

Zetsu-esta bien.

En el parque que fueron estaban en el pasto acostados mirando el cielo gris que habia.

Tobi- Zetsu creo que comenzara a llo...

Un trueno hiso que Zetsus pegara a Tobi, eso hiso que tobi se riera. Zetsu se separo y se puso muy rojo. Se levanto y miro al cielo, sintio como unas gotas caian en su bello y hermoso rostro bicolor.

Zetsu-Tobi creo que tenias razon... esta lloviendo.

Tobi- oye... mi pequeño bico... te tengo una cancion. Te la cantare a si que solo escucha.

Tobi tomo la mano y lo llevo caminando por la berma con cada paso se mojaban más hasta que Tobi paro y tomo bien a Zetsu de los hombros y empezó a cantar.

Mosou no yume ni madoromu shiitsu no ase  
Tell me true, tell me why? Maru de chonankan no mondai da  
Fureatta shunkan sotto hanasu yubi Say good bye, see you again  
Nande itsumo...  
Kitakaze no you ni surinukete yuku Sono ki ga nai nara motomenai de kure Just it  
Zetsu, Already.

Sayonara ga dekinai. Demo kono mama taerarenai Jealousy  
Zetsu, Can't believe Hanpa na yasashiisa nante  
Stoppu sasetai ubaitai kara Mou sonna karui kotoba ja midasarenai Give me kiss, take your heart Soutou sounan shita renai da Hanabi no you ni tsuyoi kisu no ame  
Day by day, Night & Night Yume mite...

(Sudado entre las sabanas, no puedo dormir bien, tuve  
un sueño delirante Dime la verdad, dime porque? Es un problema muy difícil Al soltar el dedo ligeramente tocó el momento Dices adiós, nos vemos pronto  
Como siempre...  
Te vas igual que una hoja en el viento del norte, me pregunto si no te sientes así. Precisamente Zetsu, ya No puedo decir adiós pero no puedo soportar más. celos Zetsu, no puedo creer Quiero dejar mi ternura ambigua. Porque quiero tenerte No me confunden palabras tan fáciles. Dame un beso, quiero tener tu corazón ¿Es amor muy difícil?.  
Un beso bajo la lluvia tan fuerte como fuegos artificiales  
día a día, noche tras noche  
Soñando...)

-Tobi ¿la compusiste tú?. Dijo Zetsu abrazando a Tobi.

-heeheh… pues no es de Kim Hyung Jun se llama Sayonara Ga Dekinai.

-me encanta… Tobi.

-TE AMO Zetsu… dijo Tobi y besando a Zetsu no dejando que el bicolor respondiera.

Cuando se separaron se encontraron que casi toda la gente los miraba como estaban todos mojados en mita de la berma besándose.

-Mamá ¿los hombres se pueden besar así como tú lo haces con papi?

-jaja… si. Si ellos se aman es lógico que se dé muestren su amor. hija… ellos deben ser novios.

Zetsu con el comentario de la niña se puso rojo y abrazo a Tobi.

-que pasa mi pequeño ¿te dio vergüenza el comentario de la niña? Dijo Tobi respondiendo el abrazo.

-emm… s-si un poco. No quiero que nos vean. Dijo Zetsu.

Tobi lo miro, le tomo la mano y lo llevo a donde se encontraba la niña con su Mamá.

-mira Zetsu que linda pequeña. ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

-Nina. Respondió la pequeña.

-pues eres muy linda. Cuando mi novio y yo tengamos hijos quiero que sea niña igual que tu. Dijo Tobi.

-jiji… ¿y cómo se llama tu novio? Dijo la pequeña.

-mira el es Zetsu. El es mi novio. Termino de decir Tobi.

-H-hola. Dijo Zetsu.- Tobi por que no mejor nos vamos tengo mucho frio.

-aaa yo sé cómo se te puede quitar el frio. Dijo la pequeña.

-bueno dile a mi novio que tiene que hacer. Dijo Tobi agachándose para quedar a la altura de la pequeña.

-perdónelo le encantan los niños. Dijo Zetsu disculpándose con la Mamá de la pequeña.

-no te preocupes. Está bien. Se ven muy lindos juntos. Dijo la señora sonriéndole a Zetsu.

-lo que tienes que hacer es que cuando lleguen a tu casa tíralo en la cama y juegan a pegarse, como lo hace mi Mamá con mi Papá. Termino de decir la inocente pequeña.

-¡Nina! Mejor nos vamos. Sayonara se despidió la señora.

Zetsu y Tobi se miraron, Tobi rio y Zetsu no podía estar más rojo. Los dos vieron como la pequeña y su madre se alejaba.

-Mmm… Nina me dio una buena idea Zetsu… ¿por qué no jugamos a pegarnos en mi casa? Dijo Tobi con una voz muy sexy. Zetsu no podía estar más rojo.

-etto…dijo Zetsu.


	3. lo que facil es facil se va

-etto…yo… no creo que sea la mejor idea. Dijo Zetsu.-tan solo somos novios hace un rato. ¿No crees que estemos yendo muy rápido?

-nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo Zetsu, y yo te amo y eso es suficiente para hacerlo contigo. ¿No lo crees bico?

-Mmm… tengo miedo, ¿crees que duela mucho? Dijo Zetsu abrazando a Tobi.

-te diré la verdad… si te dolerá al principio pero después te acostumbras.

-pero…

-nada de peros bico, aunque no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres. Ven vamos a mi casa a darnos una ducha caliente ¿estás de acuerdo bico? Dijo Tobi caminado y a la vez abrazado a Zetsu.

-sí. ¡AAAH… y una cosa mas no me digas BICO! Suena como si me dijeras pico no me gusta. Dijo Zetsu un poco enfadado.

-pero Bico digo Zetsu… yo te llamo así por bicolor, como el color de tu cara y cuerpo negro y blanco. ¡Y no suena como PICO!

-¡AASHH!... dime como se te venga en gana me da igual. Dijo Zetsu inflando sus cachetes infantilmente.

-jaja… ven vamos a casa.

Un largo camino les esperaba, tomaron el metro y después un taxi con destino a la casa de Tobi, recorrieron la mitad de la ciudad de Kanagawa, para llegar a dicha casa…

-vives muy lejos Tobi… dijo Zetsu que estaba pegado en la ventana del taxi mirando como la lluvia mojaba la calle.

-sí, creo que tienes razón. ¿Deberíamos vivir juntos no lo crees?

- pero Tobi ¿cómo vamos a vivir juntos? Dijo Zetsu.

-pero zetsu seria igual que antes, cuando tube el accidente cuando tu vivias con mi abuelo madara, y tu ayudaste a cuidarme y despues tu te fuiste.

-creo que tienes razon vivimos 2 años juntos como amigo, hasta que madara-sama... murio. Dijo un triste zetsu.

-¿que pasa zetsu?. Dijo tobi tomandole una mano.

-el recuerdo de madara me entristese mucho. El me cuido cuando mis padres murieron.

El taxi se detuvo, los 2 jóvenes se bajaron de aquel taxi, Tobi se adelanto a Zetsu, metió una de sus manos a un bolsillo y busco las llaves de su casa... pero no las encontró.

-se me perdieron las llaves. Dijo Tobi rascándose la cabeza.

-Tobi como puedes ser tan despistado. Dijo Zetsu terminando con un suspiro.

-heehehe... tranquilo tengo una copia escondida. Dijo Tobi agachándose, levanto la alfombra y encontró otra llave.

Tobi introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta pero se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-está abierta. Dijo Tobi.-Zetsu quédate aquí. En tono serio.

-¡No… yo voy contigo!

-NOO podría pasar algo en la casa.

-pues no me importa no quiero que te pase nada. Dijo Zetsu abrazando por la cintura.

-Aash. Está bien pero quédate detrás de mi ok.

-si Tobito. Dijo Zetsu sonriendo.

-valla Tobito es muy lindo.

-SII. Si le quitas la T dice Obito.

-valla que ingenio xD. Dijo Tobi.

Una vez terminada esa mini conversación, se dirigieron a la casa Tobi abrió la puerta miro, no había cambiado nada.

-creo que no pasa nada. Dijo Tobi ya menos tenso.- ven vamos a mi cuarto a buscar toallas para que nos demos un baño.

Zetsu solo asintió con la cabeza, Tobi tomo de la mano a Zetsu y fueron a su cuarto.

Tobi abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Estaba todo oscuro con lo poco que se distinguía se vio algo en la cama, y el sonido lo aclaro todo.

-aaa Obito por fin llegas quiero que nos desaojemos como anoche.

Zetsu abrió bien los ojos y soltó de la mano de Tobi y encendió la luz. Los ojos de Zetsu se llenaron de lagrimas su cuerpo empezó a tiritar le dieron ganas de vomitar.

El cuerpo de una mujer desnuda en sima de la cama llamando a Obito.

-¡Rin que haces! Dijo Tobi muy desconcertado

-Amor, que haces con ese bicolor. Déjalo y ven a costarte.

Zetsu sintió que su corazón se rompía en millones de pedacitos.

-Zetsu no es lo que crees. Amor. Ella me tomo las llaves e hiso todo esto para vengarse de mí porque la deje.

-n-o... no tienes... nada... que explicarme Uchiha Obito, los dejo para que se. Sniff... amen el uno al otro. Sniff.

Zetsu salió corriendo de la casa de Tobi sin tomar destino exacto solo corrió como si no hubiera mañana.

-¡Zetsu! ¡ZETSU ESPERA!... ¡Maldita estás loca, mira lo que hiciste TURRA! [{(PALABRA ARGENTINA QUE SE LE DICE A UNA MUJER PUTA O FACILITA O PERRA, ESO ES TURRA)}]…

-jaksjaksjaks... te dije que me vengaria o no obito. Dijo rin tapandose con la sabana.- y bien ahora que no tienes a nadie que aremos.

-que. Que haremos. eres una maldita. Tobi esta que estallaba de furia.

Tobi tomo a rin del brazo y la tiro de su cama. La llevo casi a arrastras por el pacillo tan solo con la sabana en el cuerpo, llego a la puerta que daba a la calle. La tiro a la calle y cerro la puerta.

-te doy la sabana creo que la necesitaras. Dijo tobi en un tono muy serio. Dicho esto Tobi se entro a su caza busco 2 chaquetas y salió por la puesta trasera, salió en busca de Zetsu, le pregunto a la gente en la calle si habían visto un joven bicolor correr la gente le respondía que no hasta que vio una multitud de gente en medio de la calle. Se imagino lo peor.

Se acerco a sitio y escucho decir a una señora.

-pobre joven… pero todo fue culpa del conductor.

Tobi al escuchar eso empujo a todas las personas presentes y llego al centro. Un charco de sangre corría gracias a la lluvia que caía más fuerte que antes. Tobi abrió muchos los ojos y comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente al ver que su novio Zetsu estaba tirado sangrando.

-¡Zetsu! Dijo Tobi- ¡NOO… NO… ZETSU RESISTE! ¡AMOR! ¡QUE SE QUEDAN HAY AGAN ALGO LLAMEN A LA AMBULANCIA!

-gomen… ya la llamamos. Dijo anciana

-Zetsu. Porque tenías que salir corriendo. Todo es mi culpa perdóname, perdóname, Zetsu perdóname.

Pasaron unos largos 5 minutos cuando llego la ambulancia, tomaron el cuerpo de Zetsu y lo acostaron en la camilla.

-usted es el familiar de él. Pregunto el paramédico.

-si yo soy… su amigo. Respondió Tobi.

-pues venga. Suba a la ambulancia.

Tobi subió, se gano al lado de Zetsu y le tomo la mano toda ensangrentada.

-doctor, tiene rota todas las costillos del lado izquierdo y 3 del lado derecho, el cráneo roto, un pulmón perforado, hemorragia interna y ambas piernas rotas. Dijo el paramédico por radio al cirujano.

-oiga… el estará bien. Dijo Tobi aun llorando.

-es complicado. El ahora está en un punto crítico, y además se esta ahogando con su propia sangre ya que solo respira con dificultad. Respondió el paramédico.- me podría dar sus datos joven

- sí. Mi nombre es Uchiha Obito, mi edad es de 21 años y soy responsable de él.

-gracias ahora los de el paciente.

- su nombre es Zetsu, tiene 19 años. Dijo Tobi mirándolo.

Cuando llegaron a la clínica la camilla donde se encontraba Zetsu corría por los pasillos. Su vida pendía de un hilo.

Cuando llegaron de urgencia eran las 9 de la noche y ahora eran las 2 am. Tobi estaba en la sala de estar esperando que aquel doctor saliera y le dijera esta fuera de peligro.

Pasaron 10 minutos en que Tobi no hiso nada más que llorar. Tobi pensó- de verdad como amo a Zetsu, si él se muere, mi vida mi alama se irá con él. Pero el ruido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Señor Uchiha. Llamo el cirujano.

-como esta doctor… dígame. Por favor.

-Mmm está bien. El paciente ya esta operado pero todavía su vida pende de un hilo. Lo examinamos bien después de la operación, y llegamos a la conclusión de todos los cirujanos opinamos lo mismo… el no pasara la noche… lo siento hemos hecho lo que podíamos.

Tobi abrió mucho los ojos que tenia hinchados de tanto llorar escucho bien su Zetsu, su amor, único y bellos bicolor moriría en la noche y no aguantaría mas.

-Señor Uchiha… en 3 minutos más podrá ver al paciente.


	4. tu apodo nuevo

Tobi en los 3 cortos minutos se fue al baño y se lavo la cara. Regreso por los pasillos de la clínica, subió al ascensor y coloco el número del piso donde se encontraba Zetsu. Llego a una enorme puerta con titulo "UTI" {(unidad de tratamientos intensivos}).

Obito abrió la puerta y vio una camilla con un paciente bicolor lleno de maquinas tubos de respiración mecánica y una bolsa de sangre.

Tobi se acerco a él y lo miro incrédulo, su pequeño no podía estar así de mal.

-Señor Uchiha… dijo el doctor.

-dígame como sigue o si hay una oportunidad. Por favor haga lo que tenga que hacer para salvarlo. Dijo Tobi tomando con delicadeza la mano de Zetsu.

-mire le seré franco Obito… nosotros hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos para poder salvarle la vida, ahora de pende de él si quiere vivir o no.

-Mierda, mierda ¡MIERDA! Todo es mi culpa Zetsu perdóname. Pensó Tobi.

-pero si el paciente resiste la noche de hoy saldrá del máximo peligro que se encuentra, hoy en la noche se verá si acepta el trasplante de pulmón, y que si responde como tenemos pensado ya se alejo de lo peor. Pero… el paciente no despertara. El esta… en coma.

-¿en coma? Dijo Tobi mirando al médico y después a Zetsu.

-si coma. Dicho esto en paciente según su estado en muy probable que quede en ese estado ya que está muy grave, el golpe recibido en el cráneo fue muy grave lo que hemos estado hablando con los cirujanos y medico es que mínimo quedara en coma del tercer grado y tiene menos posibilidades de despertar, para no decir ninguna. Termino de decir el doctor y se retiro dejando a Tobi con el corazón destrozado y muy mal.

-Zetsu… por favor recupérate. No quiero perderte.

Una enfermera paso por su lado y le toco el hombro a Tobi y le dijo.

-hola señor Uchiha yo soy Konan, y yo seré la enfermera personal del paciente.

La enfermera le entrego una carpeta con el diagnostico de Zetsu y esta decía:

1.-coma del tercer grado.

2.-trasplante de pulmón izquierdo.

3.-tranfucion de sangre de tipo Rh- (negativo).

Diagnostico reservado hasta mejora del paciente.

Atte.: doctor cirujano Uzumaki nagato.

-señor Uchiha. Si quiere, yo le puedo explicar lo que significa eso y el pronóstico.

-¿Konan eres tú? Eras mi compañera de secundaria te acuerdas.

-si Obito. Pero esto es mi trabajo a sí que te explicare. Veras el coma en que esta el paciente Zetsu es del tercer grado o coma profundo lo que significa que: pérdida total de la conciencia y del sistema muscular. Pierde el control de los esfínteres, de la succión y la deglución. Las funciones vengativas se alteran y aumenta la hipertermia y la secreción bronquial. Summary si el paciente llega a despertar no se recordara de nada.

Tobi soltó la carpeta y solo se acerco a Zetsu y lo abrazo.

-Obito debería irse a descansar. Y mañana puede venir de nuevo.

-¡No! ¡NO QUIERO DEJAR A ZETSU SOLO! Dijo Tobi gritando.

-por favor no grites. Yo creo que tú no dejaste solo a Zetsu. ¡Zetsu te dejo a ti!

Tobi solo abrió mucho los ojos y quedo sorprendido por las palabras de Konan.

-gomen. Obito, mejor te dejo solo. Y se retiro.

Tobi miro a su Zetsu.

-tú no me dejaste solo cierto. Tu jamás me dejarías solo no es verdad… y así paso toda la noche Tobi con Zetsu a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente entro la enfermera y hablo a Tobi.

-Obito… Uchiha Obito.

-¡Que Zetsu! Dijo Tobi mirando a Zetsu.

-tranquilo soy Konan. El paciente Zetsu tiene una visita.

-¿una visita dijo?... ¿Dio su nombre? Pregunto Tobi.

-si dijo que se llamaba hatake kakashi.

-déjelo entrar por favor.

-bueno. Dijo Konan abandonando la habitación.

Pasaron unos 4 minutos cuando entro un joven de casi la misma edad que Tobi, con una máscara que cubría su cara y dejaba ver solo un ojo y pelo blanco.

-Obito como estas. Dijo kakashi abrazando a Tobi.

-Kakashi…sniff… kakashi gracias por venir.

-anoche fui a tu casa y no había nadie a sí que llame a tu celular y me contesto una enfermera y me dijo que estabas aquí vine en cuanto pude amigo. Dijo kakashi separándose de Obito.

-una enfermera… Konan.

-¿Konan? Ella no era nuestra compañera de secundaria. Es La enfermera de pelo azul. Como ha crecido. Ella está muy buena ¿no lo crees? Dijo kakashi cerrando en único ojo visible.

-pues ¡No! Como puedes estar pensando eso kakashi en un momento como este.

-creo que tienes razón ¿qué le paso a Zetsu?

-es una larga historia.

-tengo tiempo amigo. Dijo kakashi tomando una silla y acomodándose para escuchar la historia de Tobi.

Después de una larga charla con kakashi termino de contarle todo lo sucedido.

-Maldita rin quiere joderte la vida Obito. La dejaste por un hombre, le lastimaste su súper ego de súper Diva jajaja.

-sí pero no aguanto se que fue mi culpa lo que le paso a Zetsu, pero la que lo inicio todo fue RIN. Dijo Tobi ya un poco más relajado.

-escucha muy bien que lo que más detesto es repetir las cosas dos veces. Tengo un plan.

-haber quiero escuchar tu plan.

-es la mejor venganza para los dos. Te acuerdas cuando rin nos junto a los dos y nos dijo que ella iba a elegir con quien se quedaría y te eligió a ti.

-si me acuerdo fue hace ya como un mes.

-exacto, yo me enoje mucho con ella pero contigo no. Tu terminaste con ella lo más lógico es que me venga a buscar a mí para que tengamos una relación. Dijo kakashi

-aja… y… dijo Obito sin entender

-y yo le hare lo mismo que ella me hiso. Y todo con la ayuda de la enfermera "Konan". Me voy, ahora empieza el plan vendetta. Dijo kakashi retirándose de la habitación.

Cuando kakashi abandono la sala de "uti" sonó su iphone 5 y el número era conocido (llamada entrante RIN).

-hola.

-hola. Dijo rin.

-sí, ¿quién es?

-soy yo kakashi. Rin

-Mmm ¿rin?... Mmm ¿rin?... Aaaah. Rin como esta.

-he bien solo llamo para ver si quieres que nos veamos hoy a la noche en un café.

-Mmm creo que… está bien. Respondió kakashi tapándose la boca para no reírse.

-bueno entonces es una cita. A las 8 en el note blue.

-si estaré allí. Dijo kakashi y cortó la llamada.

-se arrepentirá de lo que me hiso a mí y Obito. Pensó kakashi.

-señor hatake… señor.

Kakashi se dio vuelta muy rápido y vio que alguien corría hacia él. Era Konan "su ex compañera".

Konan venia corriendo y tropezó con algo, pero para su suerte nunca toco el piso, porque kakashi la atajo en sus brazos.

-aay que vergüenza... perdoneme no fue mi intencion, tome aqui tiene su chaqueta seño... konan fue interrumpida por kakashi.

-debes tener mas cuidado konan. Deberiamos salir hoy en la noche que te parese... dijo kakashi todavia teniendola en sus brazos.

-yo... yo... no...

-porfavor asi me agradeceras el aberte salvado de carte.

-creo que... está bien. Termino sonrojándose Konan.

En la sala de "UTI"

-Mmm recuerdo lo que me dijo Konan que tengo que hablarle a Zetsu. Pensó Tobi.

-Zetsu. Te acurdad cuando se me perdieron las llaves y me querías acompañar a investigar la casa y me pusiste un nuevo apodo… y me pusiste Tobito, y te reíste cuando lo inventaste tu sonrisa tan linda la forma en que te ríes y esa hermosa carita, cerrando tus ojitos amarillos cuando te ríes, y te tapas la boca para que tu risa pase desapercibida, pero esa linda risa no pasa desapercibida en ningún lado… y también cuando me preguntaste aquella vez de tu apodo…

(Flash back)

-Tobi… ¿porque tú nunca me pones un apodo? Dijo Zetsu caminando al lado de su entonces "amigo".

-Mmm… pues… no tienes cara de tener un apodo, tu nombre es perfecto Zetsu.

-aah… pero tú eres mi amigo y soy tu amigo. Yo te tengo un apodo que es Tobi, porque no me pones uno a mí. Dijo Zetsu.

-Mmm… pues lo pensare. Dijo Tobi restándole importancia.

-Aash… se digno a decir Zetsu inflando los cachetes infantilmente.

-jajaja que infantil eres Zetsu. Dijo Tobi riendo a carcajadas.

(Fin del flash back).

-pues… ya pensé en tu apodo. Ya no usare mas el Bico que tanto te molesta. Tu nuevo apodo será Zuzu…dijo Tobi besándole la mejilla de Zuzu.


	5. El plan maestro, Zetsu despierta

ESE DIA EN LA NOCHE.

Kakashi salió de la clínica, fue para su apartamento y se arreglo, llamo a konan a su celular que porsierto se lo habia pedido para estar en contacto.

Kakashi tomo su iphone 5, y le envio un mensaje a konan por whats app.

Kakashi: hola hermosa. oye sabes que surguio un problema en la tarde, hay que juntarnos a las 9 de la noche a fuera del note blue.

Pasaron 5 minutos y llego la respuesta de konan.

Konan: bueno, es justo a la hora de salida de la clinica. Haci cuidare muy bien de zetsu. Ah y otra cosa, gracias por venir a ver a obito, porfin consegimos gracias a tu ayuda que se fuera a descansar a su casa.

Kakashi estaba muy atento a la respuesta de Konan así que respondió a penas le llego el app.

Kakashi: de nada te aliviane el trabajo. Bueno nos veremos en la noche recuerda a las 9.

Konan: si jamás se me olvidaría: $ jijij.

Kakashi vio el ultimo app, vio la hora 7:00 pm.

Salió de su casa encendió su súper grandioso y hermoso auto deportivo (audi r8).

A reglo los espejos y se dispuso a salir. Por las calles de la ciudad de Kanagawa, en una esquina había un puesto de regalos de amor, kakashi estaciono su auto y se bajo.

-buenas tardes, quisiera un ramo de esas rosas de color… y ese osito de peluche.

-tome señor son… yenes.

Kakashi tomo camino a su auto donde dejo el ramo de rosas de color… y ese osito adorable ({uno mira a ese osito y te dan ganas de abrazarlo tan fuerte que le sacarías la cabeza}). en el asiento del copiloto y emprendió viaje al café note blue, había muy poco trafico así que llego 10 minutos antes.

Entro al local escogió la mesa más alejada del las otra se sentó y tomo la carta, un mozo llego para atenderlo.

-que se servirá señor. Dijo el mozo sacando lápiz y papel.

- he estoy esperando a alguien. De momento tráigame un café helado por favor.

-si… con su permiso me retiro en unos momentos estará su café. Dijo el mozo antes de retirarse.

Kakashi espero paciente su café, pero lo que llego no fue su café. Sino una chica jodidamente pintada, con el pelo recogido en una coleta y un vestido color rojo fuego, que desentonaba con la pintura azul de los muros del local.

-kakashi… te vez mejor ahora que hace un mes atrás. Dijo rin acercando su boca toda pintada para que kakashi la besara.

-pues no he cambiado nada sabes. Dijo alejándose de ella y dándole la mano.

-hehe... que pasa kakashi... ya ordenaste algo de comer. Dijo rin sentandose alfrente de kakashi.

-de verdad. rin dime ahora mismo que quieres de mi, porque me molestas y no molestas a obito que es tu novio. Dijo kakashi muy serio.-jaja si supiera eres muy tonta rin la pagaras. Termino diciendo kakashi para si mismo.

-ehmmm... creo que no lo sabes... yo termine con obito, porque no me satisfacía en ningún sentido, no es como tú. Dijo rin moviendo sus manos.

-y entonses porque lo elegiste. Dijo kakashi odiandola cada vez más.

-pues... he... deveriamos ordenar algo e comer o no kakashi.

-pues antes de ordenar quiero que me des una explicacion. A mi me parese muy raro que justo cuando terminaste con obito, vengas a mi buscandome.

-la explicacion es muy logica kakashi. Obito me ofrecio todo para que estuviera con él, fue como que me compro. Dijo rin

-kakashi no aguantaba mas mentiras de rin dejando mal a su mejor amigo. Kakashi miro la hora las 8:55.-rin... eres una... ¡Puta zorra mentirosa... todo lo que has dicho no es más que una de tus muchas mentiras. Todo cada palabra que me has dicho es una más de tus mentiras! Dijo kakashi ganandose las miradas de todas las personas que se encontraban en el cafe.

-kakashi... yo no te miento. Dijo rin apelando por su inosencia.

-eres una despreciable. Obito casi se muere por mi culpa y tu lo diste por muerto. a los años que te enteraste de que gracias a la muerte de el abuelo de obito el heredo una fortuna muy grande tu llegaste y lo acosaste. Y porque... porque a las putas como tu les gusta le dinero, tu no te fijaste en obito porque fuera lindo. Tú te fijaste en el, por el dinero que tenia. Tu crees que no me di cuenta como miraste a obito cuando te mostro su cara llena de cicatrices, tú crees que no vi con la cara que pusiste al mirar a mi amigo.

-yo... yo no... dijo rin antes de ponerse a llorar.-tu estas celo de que yo elegi a obito y no a ti kakashi.

-maldita eres una… chica despreciable como se te pasa eso por la cabeza eso. Tu me engatusaste. Yo todavia cargo con el dolor y la concienai intranquila. Engañe a mi unico y mejor amigo contigo. Hicimos el amor cuando tu salias con obito, y despues de hacerlo nos citaste para elegir con quien te quedarías. Tú lograste llegar a mi corazón. Pero en comparación yo solo te queria, pero obito... el te amaba, pero abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta la clase de turra que tenía su lado. Por tu culpa zetsu esta que se muere, y todo porque, porque rin quería vengarse. Sabes mejor me voy. Termino de decir kakashi se levanto de su asiento y se fue a la puerta de su auto.

Rin quedo sorprendida con tales palabras de kakashi hacia ella.

kakashi miro su telefono y vio la hora, 9:00.

Por las calles venia corriendo una chica de cabello azul, con una flor en el cabello sus ojos levemente pintados con sombra celeste en sus parpados. Una polera sencilla pero a ella la hacía ver hermosa y unos jeas ajustados y unas zapatillas converse, a y no hay que olvidar unos audífonos blancos skullcandy ({mi marca favorita)}.

-konan por fin llegas. Dijo kakashi mirandola fijamente.

-h-hola... perdon por la demora es que zetsu se... no pudo seguir hablando porque unos labios habian atrapado los de ella. ([{xD no me lo imagino a kakashi sin mascara pero espero se lo imaginen}]). Rin miraba atentamente la escena del beso de Konan y Kakashi.

Konan no pudo disfrutar el beso que le dio Kakashi, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Kakashi... disculpame por venir haci jamas me imagine que tu te vestirias formal. Dijo Konan dando una reverencia para disculparse.

-te vez hermosa como sea. Konan tengo un regalo para ti. Dijo Kakashi entrando a su auto y sacando el ramo de rosas de color... y el osito.- toma esto es tuyo.

Rin se levanto de la mesa para marcharse, pero un mozo la detuvo.

-señora tiene que pagar el cafe helado que pidieron.

-pero yo... no lo pedi.

(AFUERA).

-Kakashi las rosas están hermosas y el osito es tan hermoso. Dijo konan sorprendiendo a kakashi con un tierno beso.

-las rosas combinan con tu hermoso pelo azul… dijo kakashi terminando el beso y tomándola de la mano y llevándola adentro del local donde todavía estaba rin.

-le dije que yo no lo pedí. Dijo rin discutiendo con el mozo.

-tranquilo yo lo pagare… tome aquí tiene. Dijo kakashi diciéndole al mozo.

-shh… y quién es esa. Dijo Rin mirando con desprecio a la bella Konan.

-a quien le dices esa. Tengo nombre sabes. Dijo Konan dejando el ramo de rosas azules y el osito encima de la mesa.

-shh… yo le dijo esa a quien yo quiera sabes y también eres una cualquiera por salir con kakashi. Dijo Rin burlándose de Konan.

-ya verás maldita conmigo no te metas porque yo no te echo nada. Termino de decir Konan.

-me voy no voy a poner a hablar con una niñita… aa y Kakashi esto es tuyo. Dijo Rin poniéndose al lado de Kakashi y le mando una bofetada. Eso hiso que Konan quedara perpleja pero por unos pocos segundos.

Rin se marcho llego hasta la puesta y sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro se dio vuelta despacio hasta quedar de frente, vio a Konan… Konan la golpeo en la cara.

-eso es para que no vuelvas a tocar a Kakashi… y tampoco soy una niñita. Termino de decir Konan y se entro al local.

Konan camino a la mesa donde estaba Kakashi, se sentó y miro a Kakashi que todavía tenía la mano de Rin marcada en la cara. Konan se acerco a Kakashi y le beso la mejilla donde estaba el dolor.

-gracias… dijo Kakashi.

-¿por qué? Pregunto Konan algo confundida.

-por protegerme o mejor defenderme, no le puedo pegar a Rin pero tú lo hiciste por mí. Dijo Kakashi acariciando entonces la mano de Konan en sima de la mesa.- a y por cierto ¿cómo está Zetsu?

-el… el… abrió los ojos, está fuera de peligro y lo que los doctores dijeron fue como solo una hipótesis lo del coma. Pero lo tiene en un coma inducido. Dijo Konan poniéndose muy feliz.

-ya veo me alegro, y ¿Obito? ¿Está con él? Pregunto kakashi al igual de feliz.

- si él no se ha movido de su lado, de que lo llámanos. Dijo Konan.

En la clínica.

-sniff… Zuzu. Te amo estoy tan feliz de que estés mejor dijo.

El doctor entro a la habitación de Zetsu y hablo con Tobi.

-Obito. Hoy no le pondremos mas anestesiarte a Zetsu dejaremos que despierte para ver lo que siente. Dijo el doctor.

- de verdad entonces Zetsu despertara. Dijo Tobi que de tan feliz que estaba podría saltar en un pie.

-pero hay algo… a lo mejor su amigo no recuerde nada. Dijo el doctor.

-pues… no me importa que no me recuerde, yo lo ayudare a recordar.

El doctor lo miro con una cara de ? signo de interrogación en la cara.

Pasaron horas y horas las 7 de la mañana cuando una voz entre cortada sonó en la habitación, Tobi despertó solevanto del sofá en donde se encontraba durmiendo y se acerco a la cama.

-que habitación tan linda. Dijo Zetsu. Con sus ojitos un poco abiertos.

-como estas Zuzu. Dijo Tobi tomándole la mano.

-¿quién eres tú? Dijo Zetsu alarmado y también tratando de sacarse la máscara de oxigeno.

-yo soy… yo soy… tu… novio. Y mi nombre es Uchiha Obito, pero tú me pusiste un apodo que es Tobi y hace poco me pusiste Tobito. Dijo Tobi un poco apenado.

-¡AAAAA! ¡PERO SI YO NO SOY GAY! ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA! Dijo Zetsu alarmado.

-no trates de esforzarte se te abrirán los puntos y el pulmón se te abrirá.

-coff…coff. Tocio Zetsu quedando su boca llena de sangre.

**aahh buen capitulo se me ase un poco dificil seguir escribien ya que el colegio necesito poner atension, pero estoy en mitad de la clase y me biene una buena idea me ciento obligada a dejar de poner atencion al profesor xD... AAAH QUE TIERNO UN KONAN Y KAKASHI ME GUSTA ESA PAREJA C: sniff ojala les guste este capitulo. si ofendi mucho a RIN fue porque OBITO ES MIOOO... Y OBVIO DE LAS FANS DE EL, Y NO SOPORTO QUE SE ALLA FIJADO EN ELLA Y NO EN MI xD ESA FUE MI VENGANZA HACIA ELLA. BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER MIS LOCURAS. LOS QUIERO. SAYONARA **


	6. EL FIN C:

_**bueno ya es hora del ultimo capitu gracias a todos que leen mi fic y eso me hace muy feliz, muy pronto realizare otro tobizetsu bueno eso.**_

_**EL ULTIMO CAPITULO. **_

Tobi llamo al doctor. Este llego de inmediato a la habitación y anestesiaron a Zetsu.

Y así paso un mes y medio, Tobi ya no soportaba las ancias de ver a su Zuzu, pero este no lo queria ver. Zetsu se rehusaba a creer la verdad que le decia tobi, que ellos eran novios.

Flash back.

-¡Noo! Tú no eres nada mío, tú quieres violarme nada mas le dijo Zetsu a Tobi. Zetsu salio del hospital la semana pasada y Tobi no lo quería dejar solo haci que se lo llevo a su casa, Zetsu pataleaba lloraba porque No reconocía a Tobi. Pero con las semanas se fue acostumbrando a la gran casa en la que ya vivía.

Fin del flash back.

Tobi se acerco a Zetsu y le hablo al oido.

-si eres gay aunque no lo creas. Puede que tu no me recuerdes pero tu cuerpo si me recuerda. Recuerda mis besos, mis abrazos, mis caricias, mis mordidas. O no Bico. Termino de decir Tobi e introdujo su lengua en el oído de Zetsu.

Zetsu al sentir esa excita caricia le dolió la cabeza y empezó a recordar algo.

(INICIO DEL RECUERDO)

-obito no corras tan fuerte. Dijo un niño de como de 10 años de edad.

-pero zetsu sigue corriendo tienes que entrenar. Dijo un niño de como 12 años de edad.

Tobi siguió corriendo hasta que se dio cuenta que ya nadie lo perseguía se dio vuelta y vio como su pequeño amigo bicolor estaba exsausto sentado en el piso, este se acerco a el y lo abrazo, este acto provoco que Zetsu se sonrojara al maximo.

-tienes que entrenar Zetsu. Dijo Tobi soltándolo y dándole un tierno beso en la boca.

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

Zetsu quedo con los ojos como plato al recordar eso no supo que hacer, a lo unico que atino fua a separarse de Tobi y correr a su habitacion.

Cerró la puerta con seguro y se tiro a la cama.

-noo. El no puede tener la razon. Y como se yo que estoy confundiendo ese recuerdo, pero el tenia razon cada vez que el me habla me derrito es tan sexy y hermoso estoy enamorado de el... quisas el tenga razon el si era mi novio, lo He tratado pésimo. Dijo Zetsu golpeándose con la almuada.

De repente sono la puerta y una voz hablo.

-Zuzu. Nose si te molesto lo que ise. Pero tú eres mi novio y llevo toda nuestra relación queriendo hacerte mío, pero por tu salud no lo he hecho. Y aparte tu ya no me amas, pero aunque ya no me recuerdes y no me ames yo te amare para el resto de mi vida. Bico...

Un eco sonó en la cabeza de Zetsu.

(INICIO DEL RECUERDO)

-Zetsu que quieres de regalo de cumleaños. Pregunto Tobi.

-no lo se lo que me des me gustara. Dijo Zetsu sentado en el sofa.

-mmm... pues cuando agas tu fiesta de cumpleaños invitare a mi novia Zetsu. Dijo Tobi.

(FIN DEL RECUERDO).

-Pero que mierda... por que tengo estos recuerdos fugazes. Pero... dijo Zetsu levantándose de la cama y apoyándose en la puerta.-Obito. Jamas me vuelvas a llamar bico, no me gusta suena como pico. Dijo Zetsu.

Tobi quedo muy emocionado, Zetsu recordó que no le gustaba que le dijiera bico.

-porfavor pudes abrir la puerta Zuzu. Dijo Tobi.

-aa lo siento. Dijo Zetsu abrió la puerta y dejando entrar a Tobi.- Tobito ¿tú de verdad eras mi novio? Pregunto Zetsu.

-Tobito? He ya veo has recordado algo. A eso se debe tu cambio de actitud tan repentino conmigo al principio me pegabas y me mordias, y ahora me tratas bien. Me alegro. Dijo Tobi abrazándolo.

Zetsu se enrojecio y muy lento respondio el abrazo.

-Todavia no respondes a mi pregunta. Dijo Zetsu apoyándose en pecho de Tobi.

-bueno... te lo contare todo desde el pricipio, tu solo escucha. Dijo Tobi dándole un tierno beso a Zetsu en su boca y comenzo con su relato.

Un dia en la tarde yo uchiha obito estaba en una placita con mi abuelo y justo un niño menor que yo bicolor estaba solo en un árbol, yo me acerque a aquel niño bicolor y le empeze hablar, haci fueron todos los dias de mi niñez junto ese niño que era ahora era mi amigo. Con el tiempo nos hicimos muy unidos, pero un grave accidente nos separo. Kakashi y yo chocamos mi auto y yo casi muero y al mismo tiempo tu perdiste a tus padre. Mi abuelo madara te dijo que si querias vivir en la casa y tu aceptaste, tu me cuidaste y vivimos juntos dos años. Hasta que mi abuelo madara murio y tu te fuiste.

(INICIO DEL RECUERDO)

-bueno si te quieres largar por mi esta bien. Dijo Tobi.

-si me voy y todo es por tu culpa ¡Te odio Tobi! Dijo Zetsu llorando y se fue.

-!Aja ami me da igual que te larges Zetsu¡ dijo tobi.

-me siento vacio dijo zetsu. Caminando solo por la calle. -aay fíjate por donde caminas.

-disculpa es que no te vi. Dijo un joven de cabellos rojos.- yo te ayudare.

El joven se agacho a recoger las cosas que se le cayeron a Zetsu.

-gracias… ah… dijo Zetsu.

-Sasori… me llamo sasori y tú. Dijo el joven sonriéndole.

-Zet…Zetsu. Respondió entrecortado Zetsu.

-¡Zetsu! ¡Zetsu!... llamo Tobi.- perdón no quise tratarte así no quiero arruinar nuestra AMISTAD. Termino de decir Tobi.- Sasori que haces con Zetsu.

(FIN DEL RECUERDO).

Zetsu moví la cabeza levemente para ver si sus recuerdos se acomodaban.

Y así se les dio la madrugada hablando a Tobi contándole toda su vida juntos para que Zetsu recordara algo aunque sea un poco.

-Tobito. Dijo Zetsu con una voz súper sexy.

-emm… que pasa. Dijo Tobi poniéndose nervioso.

-demuestra me tu autocontrol. Dijo Zetsu lengüeteándole los labios a Tobi.

-yo… no quiero. no recuerdas nada y no quiero incomodarte. Dijo Tobi muy nervioso y con un leve sonrojo.

-como tú dices… tu cuerpo me extraña… Zetsu paro un momento y se sentó en las piernas de Tobi.- ja pero mira vez que tengo razón tu amigo me extraña. Termino de decir Zetsu que sentía la erección creciente de Tobi.

-etto… yo. Tobi fue callado por un inesperado beso, que gracias a que atino se volvió un beso apasionado, sus lenguas se juntaban y su saliva se caía de sus bocas.

Zetsu se separo de Tobi y se agacho un poco, puso su mano en el miembro de Tobi por el sima de la ropa.

-to-bi-to… lo tienes du-ro. Dijo Zetsu relamiéndose los labios al decir la última palabra.

-ya esa fue la última gota que derramo el vaso. A la mierda con el autocontrol el me provoco tendrá que hacerse responsable de sus actos. Pensó Tobi.

Tobi no soporto más y tomo a Zetsu por la cintura y lo llevo a la cama entre besos y apretones en ciertas partes, Tobi lo acostó el la cama con delicadeza, pero Zetsu se levanto.

-creo que perdiste tu su puesto "autocontrol". Dijo Zetsu con cara de burla.

-pues a la mierda con el autocontrol si te tengo a mi lado no lo necesito. Respondió Tobi para besarlo nuevamente.

Zetsu le quitó la ropa despacio a Tobi, disfrutando el roce de sus dedos por sus músculos tonificados, movió las manos hacia sus curvas definidas y cogió su miembro duro, Tobi lanzó un gruñido en cuanto Zetsu empezó a masturbarlo, la mano de Zuzu subía y bajaba firme causándole gruñir de placer a Tobi, entonces Zetsu metió el miembro de Tobi a la boca, jugando con su lengua pasándola por la punta, lo lamio y chupó hasta que consiguió que Tobi se corriera en su boca, después cambiaron intercambiaron los papeles, Tobi se coloco entre las piernas de Zetsu para otorgarle el mismo placer que el ya le había dado, lamió el miembro de éste como un dulce, escuchando los gemidos que salían de la hermosa y bella boca de Zetsu con su voz entrecortada, Zuzu no Asia nada más que gemir de placer, Tobi mordía el miembro de Zetsu despacio, Zetsu apretó las sábanas al sentir que iba a correrse, entonces Tobi se detuvo y se levanto para besarlo.

- Quiero entrar ya… Zuzu ¿puedo hacerlo? - dijo Tobi acariciándole el pecho a su Zuzu.

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Zetsu, él no se sentía preparado aun para dar ese gran paso, se le pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza el dolor y muchas cosa más, Zetsu se repetía en su mente una y otra vez lo que le dijo Tobi ¡Quería entrar y ya!, no podía dejar hacia, ya que el provoco que Tobi perdiera su autocontrol.

Le se enamoro de la forma que Tobi lo besaba con tanta pasión comprimida durante su accidente. Tobi lo besaba con más y más pasión eso hiso que Zetsu se olvidara del miedo.

- bueno, hazlo, pero trata de que no me duela tanto, ah... - dijo Zetsu asintiendo, Tobi sonrió y paso su lengua por el pecho, dejando rastros de saliva por la piel bicolor y marcas rojas de dientes en el lado blanco, volvió a lamer su miembro un rato más al mismo tiempo que metía unos dedos a su interior.

Tobi estaba muy contento y a la vez excitado no pensaba que Zetsu llegara a ser tan atrevido como para hacer que el perdiera su autocontrol que Asia ya meses que utilizaba.

Zetsu no le gusto la idea de hacerlo como lo hacía Tobi, el quería vaselina pero no tenía a mano, Tobi movió sus dedos por el interior de Zuzu esperando que la entrada se dilatara lo suficiente para que así su Zuzu no se quejara tanto, Tobi dejo pasar un momento… y ya llego la hora.

Tobi llevó su enorme erección hacia la entrada de Zuzu, metiéndolo despacio para que asi a este no le doliera.

Zetsu apretó los dientes hasta casi quebrárselos de dolor que le provocaba el enorme pene de su amante, pero no quiso gritar para que Tobi no se preocupara y disfrutara. El sabia que después de un rato lo disfrutaría plenamente.

Tobi se detuvo a la mitad con miedo de lastimarlo, Tobi miro a la cara de Zetsu y la cara de este expresaba miedo, dolor.

- Si…sigue, estoy feliz de que hallas perdido tu autocontrol. dijo Zetsu moviéndose para que el pene de Tobi entrara todo.

Entonces Tobi lo miro y se aliviado por la aclaración y siguió adelante entrando todo, adentro era tan ajustado que parecería que perdería la cordura,

-el interior de Zetsu es tan rico, el es tan rico, quiero más, pensó Tobi tomándolo de las piernas acostándolo en la cama boca abajo, empezó a dar embestida una tras otra, los dos gritaban como condenados, se decían cosas obscenas, menos mal que ya era de noche y nadie paseaba por la calle a esa hora.

Sus cuerpos mojados se derretían por el placer, se combinaban en uno solo, todo el amor que tenían lo reproducían en caricias y besos apasionados, Zetsu se dio vuelta tirando a Tobi sobre la cama y él se fue encima para controlar las embestidas, subía y bajaba de Tobi en busca de que se lo metiera más fuerte, cada vez que tocaba su punto era una sensación que no tenia descripción que recorría todo su hermoso cuerpo de dos colores, Zuzu quería más, ¡quería más!. Tobi por fin entendió lo que quería su Zuzu, lo cogió de la cintura y empezó a metérselo con más fuerza.

-Aaaah… si te… gusta zuZU!. Le pregunto Tobi embistiendo lo cada vez más fuerte.

-aaaawwhh… si… ¡mas hay! Me encanta! ¡Te amo Tobito! Y tam-bien amo a la co…cosa tan…!Aaaah! gran-de que tienes de…dentro ¡De Mí!. Dijo Zetsu.

Después de barias embestidas más los dos llegaron al éxtasis juntos.

Zetsu mancho el pecho de los dos, mientras el otro sacó su miembro y expulsó su semen contra el trasero de su Zuzu.

Cansados y tiritando por el placer experimentado, se acurrucaron el uno al lado del otro sin decir ninguna palabra. Zetsu fue el primero en cerrar los ojos Tobi solo lo miro y le dijo.

-gracias… gracias por quedarte conmigo y nunca abandonarme, te prometo que cuando recuperes la memoria lo repetiremos, seremos los más felices de todo el mundo, mi chiquitito. Te amo Zuzu.

- y yo a ti Tobito… dijo Zetsu que al parecer había escuchado todo.

-estabas ¿despierto? Pregunto Tobi besándole la frente.

- tengo que responder esa pregunta… jijiji. Dijo Zetsu.- sé quién eres. Bueno solo un poco, los efímeros recuerdos que tengo dicen que eres mi novio y mi cuerpo también, y ahora soy solo tuyo.

-y yo soy solamente tuyo. Dijo Tobi abrazándolo.- será mejor que descansemos.

Girl, Kimi Wa Ima Nanio Shiteru Taro Ga  
Call, Call me namae naka ni oh baby, Na desha  
Nato dote no Imi wo hitomi ga hohoe miga, ukandeki e nai  
Tomodachi dato omowo ttei dakeredo kono kyori koetai

Aitai konna ni ima, kimi ga tsukere ne nero e nai  
Setsunai ame no youni Kimi ye no boiwa fuitsuzuku Long Night

Girl, Doyatte omoi yo tsutae yoka  
Girl, sari dera kunantte baby, muisha  
Teno dashi te himi no kokoro okoboryo hitomi jinni style  
Kaze no mo tazuni tobidashi te yuku yo mo dana dekinai

Aitai konna ni Ima, kimi ga tsukere nero e nai  
Shiitai Kimi no kotou kono byotte ne ga dashi tari Long Night

Every day, every night, Itsudatte  
Kimi wo nega wo mizuseru kara  
Every day, every night, itsudatte  
Soba ittai yeah...

Neoeui apeseo sujubeon eotteohke  
Bogoshiptamyeon monteso mongcheonghae  
maeil maeil,maeil bam wake up  
Kkhum sogeseo neol chaja haeme idake gwaenhae  
Neodo nal jjulyeo nae saenggage janbudeul jundamyeon  
Baby want you yo naejeul soneul jaba jundamyeon  
Nan sesangeul dagachi richy girl  
Naege jyo bonda dagawa baby boy.

Kimi wa boku no kottou Do mottae iruno  
Mono kashi ni jikkan na gashuki rubakke

Aitai kimi ni ima...

Aitai Konna ni ima, kimi ga tsukere nero e nai  
Nama nai ame no hotto ga  
Boku no mo ryo datta kizuzukeru Long Night

Every day, Every Night Itsudatte  
Kimi wo itsu de tsuzukeru kara  
Every day, every night, itsudatte  
Soba ittai yeah...

_**CANCION DE KIM HYUNG JUN LONG NIGHT. ESPECIAL PARA ZETSU Y TOBI GRACIAS POR LEER LOS QUIERO HASTA EL PROXIMO FIC. C:**_


	7. EL COMIENZO DEL FIN

-Aaaah… si… más… mas, hay… dijo Konan.

-así… pero si te gusta que te deje rojo. Respondió kakashi haciéndolo con más fuerza.

-pero… por ahí… dijo Konan.

-pero si me pides que te rasque una parte de la espalda y después te pica toda la espalda. Respondió kakashi rascándole la espalda a Konan.

Kakashi y Konan ya llevaban un mes ya de casados.

( .toc)

-Konan ve abrir la puerta. Dijo kakashi recostándose en la cama.

-Mmm… son las 2 de la tarde deben ser ellos, porque no abres tu si tu lo invitaste. Dijo Konan parándose de la cama.

-está bien yo voy, y tu preparas la comida para todos. Termino de decir kakashi levantándose de la cama.

Kakashi se encamino a la puerta y la abrió muy lento, a simple vista no había nadie, pero recordó un pequeño detalle o pequeña en este caso.

-tío kakashi… dijo una pequeña saltando a los brazos de kakashi.

-valla… pero como has crecido mi pequeña. No te veía desde que tu padre te trajo por primera vez acá. ¿Cuántos años tenias? Pregunto kakashi teniendo a la pequeña en brazos.

-3 años de edad. Respondió la pequeña mostrándole los dedos.

- a pues ya estas grande. ¿Cuántos años tienes 5 ya? Pregunto kakashi.

-sii. Soy más grande ya voy a la primaria. Pero mi papa no le gusta que valla y que lo deje solo con mi padre. Dijo la niña encogiéndose de brazos.

-heheehe… mira Konan. Dijo gritando kakashi.

Konan fue a la sala para ver que tenía que mostrarle kakashi.

-mira esta es la hija de Obito y Zetsu. Dijo kakashi pasándole la niña a Konan.

-aaawwwhh… que hermosa pequeña. ¿Y cómo te llamas? Pregunto Konan.

-Uchiha Etsuko. Contesto la pequeña.

-etsuko. Porque corriste te pudo pasar algo. Hablo su papá Zetsu.

-pero… Aaaah padre dile algo a mi papá. Reclamo la niña.

-si Zetsu no seas así. todavía no sabe, en la noche te castigare y así no volverás aportarte mal y serás un buen chico. Dijo Tobi con una voz sexy y con una mirada lujuriosa.

-si padre. Castígalo muy fuerte. Pégale también por mí. Dijo Etsuko sin saber a lo que se referían.

-ooh… gracias hija yo también te quiero, gracias a ti y a tu padre mañana no podre caminar ni sentarme. Dijo Zetsu sobándose el trasero por adelantado.

Y así Zetsu y Tobi estuvieron juntos, adoptaron una hija, antes de que kakashi se casara con Konan, por eso Konan no la conocía. Kakashi invito a Tobi y a Zetsu para contarle la noticia de que Konan estaba embarazada y tendría un pequeño kakashi o una pequeña Konan.

Y así fue, en la tarde hablaron de su vida y kakashi les conto lo de su futuro hijo. Zetsu se alegro mucho de la idea de que Konan y kakashi tuvieran un hijo, pero Tobi no se alegro mucho. La broma que hiso kakashi entonces fue que los dos hijos, etsuko y su futuro hijo (si era hombre) se casarían. Tobi comenzó a gritar como loco por eso. El era muy sobre protector con su hija.

(Etsuko era una niña adoptada, la historia es muy conmovedora)

Tobi y Zetsu se encontraba en la sala de adopción. Ya tenían a un niño, pelo negro azabache ojos negro muy parecido a Tobi, su nombre era Sasuke, pero el niño pasaba los 10 años de edad.

Zetsu se separo de Tobi unos instantes y se fue a otra sala. Entro y vio a una niña de cómo 2 años llorando sola en una esquina de la habitación, Zetsu se conmovió al ver a la pequeña criatura abandonada. Zetsu la tomo en brazos y la llevo donde estaba Tobi.

Zetsu le conto como encontró a la criatura y el también se conmovió, pero tendría que aceptarlo el también quería a Sasuke como su hijo, asique tomaron una decisión y adoptaron a los 2 a etsuko y a Sasuke.

-oye Tobi deberíamos llamar a sasuke a la casa para ver como esta. Dijo Zetsu preocupado por su hijo.

-aah déjalo tiene que estar asiendo sus cosas con naruto, y aparte ya es grande ya tiene 17 años y está bastante grande como para que te sigas preocupándote por él. Le respondió Tobi.

-está bien… pero tú sabes que no me gusta naruto como novio de Sasuke.

-¡QUE! ¡A! ¿¡Sasuke le gustan los hombres!? Dijo kakashi escupiendo su té.

-hehheehh… tengo que contestar esa pregunta. Dijo Tobi rascándose la cabeza.

_**he hola esta es la ultima. ya tengo otra idea para el proximo fic. espero este corto les guste. sasuke hijo de tobi? estoy muy loca y etsuko? quien es xD HACI le dicen a mi hermana asi que la hija de tobi y zetus es mi hermana xD... MALDITA ADOPTADA xD QUE MALA. BUENO NOS LEEMOS EN OTRO FIC .SAYONARA**_


End file.
